Secret Santa
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: Aichi Sendou has been receiving Christmas Cards in his mailbox. They aren't signed. No return address. Only a message and signed "Your Secret Santa". Aichi is growing more and more curious as the days pass. But he also enjoys receiving the cards, no matter how much his friends tell him that its a bit weird. Will Aichi ever learn who his Secret Santa really is?
1. Chapter 1

Merry Christmas Eve everyone. I hope you're still into Christmas fics. You haven't gotten tired of them yet, have you? I hope not. Because I have finally decided to write and publish a Kaichi fic (on here anyway. I have posted some on Tumblr).

I hope that my writing isn't terrible with this. I am still new with CFV writing so characters are harder for me to write. But I'm trying. Don't hate me.

But that can be addressed later. Right now, we have fanfiction to read. So...let's get started.

Also, this fic may still be ongoing even after Christmas so, I hope you all continue reading even after Christmas has passed.

* * *

><p>It was snowing outside when Aichi Sendou looked out his window. Even though it is still considered Autumn, it has snowed quite a bit the last few weeks.<p>

The bluenette was still sleepy, having only been just woken up by his little sister, he has yet to completely wake up. He tried to rub the sleep from his eyes again, using the back of his closed fist. He yawned before leaving the window and over to his dresser, grabbing his uniform for school. He then grabbed a towel and left to take a shower.

When he finished and got dressed, he came downstairs where his sister was already at the table, waiting for everyone to be seated so that she could eat. Aichi adjusted his tie before sitting down beside his sister who gave him a look of concern.

"What's the matter, Aichi? You usually get up on your own." Emi asked.

Aichi smiled at his sister. He felt bad that she had to wake him up. Again. It hasn't happened for a while. "I'm sorry, Emi. I just got to bed late. That's all!"

Emi sighed and looked over at her brother. "Aichi? Is something bothering you? Did you stay up changing your deck again?"

Aichi nervously giggled and scratched his cheek. "Don't be silly." He laughed again and looked away.

Emi could tell from Aichi's response that he did.

But she didn't say anything else about it. She just brought her attention to her mother and watched as she sat down in the chair across from her and placed a plate of food in front of her. Now that everyone had a plate of breakfast, it was time to eat!

"Thanks for the food." The Sendou family announced before digging in.

The siblings hummed in delight and Shizuka smiled at her children who were enjoying her cooking.

"This is so good mom." Emi said as she took another bite of her omelet.

"Really. Mom. This is great! Aichi added.

Shizuka smiled, her cheeks dusted pink. "Thank you, both of you."

Aichi took a few more bites before picking up his dish and standing up from the table. "I need to get going. I have to meet Misaki."

Shizuka looked up from her breakfast and smiled at her son, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Alright. Be safe."

"Thanks, Mom." Aichi said as he went to put his dish in the sink.

Walking to the door, Aichi grabbed his jacket, gloves, and scarf. He wasn't even out the door but he could feel the cold air as it blew against the wood of the door. It gave Aichi a chill down his spine and goosebumps formed on his arms.

He put on his jacket, wrapped the scarf around his neck and over his face, and then put on his gloves. After that, he grabbed his bag and raced out the door.

When he ran down the path to his front door, he looked both ways. However, when his eyes landed on his mailbox, he saw that the flag on the side was already up. Aichi found that peculiar as it was only the early morning hours. The mail usually doesn't come until the afternoon.

Aichi walked over to the mailbox. He thought to wait and let his mother come out and check it later, but Aichi grew curious. If the flag was already up and there actually was something inside, that would mean that the postman did not deliver it.

Aichi stalked towards the mailbox cautiously. When he finally made it to where he was standing in front of it, he stood still. The snow blew and fell around him. The ends of his scarf blew along with the breeze but he didn't notice.

A gloved hand slowly made its way towards the mailbox opening. He pulled it down and saw a red envelope inside. He reached inside and pulled it out and checked to see who it was for and who it was from.

But there was no address. No name of the sender. Only his own name. That was it.

_To Aichi Sendou_ it read.

Aichi looked around again. And then back at the letter.

But then, Aichi remembered.

"Oh no, Misaki!" Aichi panicked and raced off. As he ran, he slipped the envelope inside his bag and raced as quickly as he could to Card Capital to catch up with Misaki.

If she hasn't left already.

* * *

><p>Aichi did end up catching up to Misaki, but it was long after she left Card Capital. It was when they were a few blocks away from the school that he finally managed to grab her attention as he ran.<p>

He managed to make good time. Even though he isn't athletic, he managed to get to school on time. Classes don't start for another five minutes. So,while Aichi managed to catch his breath, he remembered the card from the mailbox. He reached into his bag and pulled out the red envelope and placed it on his desk. He simply stared at it at first. He was curious to see who it was from.

Aichi grabbed the envelope and opened it. He reached inside and pulled out a card. It was a Christmas card. Aichi opened the card and began to read it over.

It read:

_Aichi, _

_I know that you must be shocked to see that you have received a card so early in the month. But I just couldn't stand waiting around to tell you this. _

_You are important to me. More than anything in the world. I care for you most. Even more than vanguard. _

_You are one the best things that has ever happened to be me. Don't ever change. _

_From Your Secret Santa _

"Secret Santa?" Aichi mumbled to himself. Who would send him Secret Santa letters? It could be anyone. He was famous now. It could be a crazed fan. Or it could be a school mate. Or even one of his friends. He didn't know. "Who could it be?"

"A Secret Santa, huh?" Naoki said as he looked over Aichi's shoulder. Aichi squeaked and hid the card back in the envelope. "Aren't you a bit old for that?"

"Naoki-kun, looking over people's shoulders is rude." Aichi said. His cheeks were tinted pink.

Naoki scratched the back of his head and apologized. "But seriously, Aichi. Who was that from? You have any ideas?"

Aichi shook his head. "No clue. It could be from anyone."

Naoki was growing curious now. "I don't know." He looked at Aichi and gave him a look. "Be careful. Who knows who could have sent that thing. It could be from a creepy stalker."

Aichi nodded and put the card back into his bag. "You could be right. I'll keep that in mind."

Naoki walked away and took his seat. The teacher walked into the room and immediately began his lesson.

But Aichi couldn't help but wonder about the card. And about his Secret Santa.


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is, chapter two of this fic. Christmas is SO last month (literally) but I'm still writing this fic on the side when I feel like it. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p>It was busy in Card Capital despite the blustering winds and below freezing temperatures. Kids of all ages were at the tables, vanguard decks placed down and cards in hand. Fierce battles of strategic moves, high power level and imagination.<p>

Sendou Aichi sat at a table of his own. He wasn't playing Vanguard like he usually did. He was far too distracted. Too focused on the mysterious card to pay attention to the card fight going on between Naoki and Shingo.

Who could have possibly sent it? Was it someone Aichi knew personally. Or was it Naoki predicts it to be and it's a crazed fan. Aichi wanted to know. He never liked secrets.

"You look down in the dumps," Aichi looked up at Shin who was standing a few feet away from him. "Is there something wrong?"

Aichi just shook his head. "No. Nothing really." But Aichi looked back at the card. "It's just that...I got this card and,"

Shin sat down across from Aichi and took a quick look at the card in question. He didn't read it. He just glanced.

"What's the problem? Is there something written inside that is making you feel...uncertain?"

Aichi squirmed in his seat. "That's the problem. I don't know if I should be concerned. There's no signature."

Shin picked up the card and asked Aichi if he could give it a look. Aichi agreed and waited patiently for Shin to finish.

"It looks innocent enough." Shin said as he slid the card back to Aichi. "It could just be a silent confession is all. Someone who wanted to stay anonymous."

"Anonymous?" Aichi asked.

"Right." Shin replied. The doors to the shop slid open again and Shin stood up to greet them. "Welcome."

"Hi!" Miwa greeted back. Kai stood beside him, quiet and melancholy. But when he noticed that Aichi was sitting at one of the tables, a light came to his eye. Aichi noticed it and smiled.

"Good afternoon, Kai-kun." Aichi said.

Kai walked over to the table where Aichi sat and took the seat across from him. He didn't say any kind of greeting in return to Aichi, but Aichi didn't mind. Kai's eyes casually shifted to the letter that was in Aichi's hands and he pointed at it before saying, "What's that?"

Aichi looked down at the letter. He flushed before placing it in his bag. "It's just a Christmas card."

"A Christmas Card?" Kai sat up straighter and leaned forward. "Isn't it a bit early for that kind of thing?"

Aichi shrugged, an obvious blush on his face. "I guess I have a secret santa. They just couldn't wait."

Kai didn't say anything for a moment. He just watched Aichi's expression before sighing. "If you say so." He placed his chin in his hand and leaned against it. "Do you have any idea who it could be from?"

"From what everyone's been telling me it could just be a fan that wanted to make me happy. But I'm not really sure that's it." Aichi repled. Aichi took the card out and opened it up to show Kai. "I mean, the words seem sincere enough. I don't think its just some fan." Aichi looked up at Kai. "Kai-kun, do you think that maybe its from someone I know?"

Kai said nothing at first. He looked down at the card, its writing inside and read it over. "It's possible. But, the only real way to figure that out is to look out for more cards in the mail."

Aichi nodded and took the card back. "Thank you." Placing the card back in his bag, he pushed it down far enough so that it won't fall out. "I have to say I'm a little excited. Having a secret santa is kind of...exhilarating. Like a cardfight!"

Kai grinned. "I guess for you it would be."

Aichi was confused by that. "What do you mean?"

Kai looked away from Aichi. "Nothing."

It was silent between the two. Aichi looked around at the other kids and their card fights. "Ne, Kai-kun," Kai opened his eyes and looked at Aichi. "Do you think the person from the card will ever tell me who they are?"

Kai grabbed his bag and stood up from the table. He flung his bag over his shoulder. "Maybe." He looked down at Aichi. "But only if you don't push them to. They'll tell you on their own if they want to."

Aichi nodded. "Thank you."

Kai walked away from Aichi's table and headed for the door. Miwa saw Kai was leaving and he stepped away from the counter where he was talking with Misaki.

"So, did you tell him?" Miwa asked.

Kai didn't say anything. "He'll figure it out on his own."

Miwa pouted as Kai left the shop. He sighed. "He can act tough all he wants. But he always has to do things the hard way." He turned back and headed back for the counter. He wasn't done talking to Misaki just yet.


End file.
